Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter, and more particularly to a fluid filtering device.
Description of the Prior Art
A fluid filtering device is used to remove micro particles, oil and moisture substances from the gas, or to remove the impurities from the liquid.
For example, an air filter for air compressor system (such as the gas for milk products manufacturing, brewing, package and instrument control, semiconductor electronics manufacturing, and medical gas) comprises an air sucking apparatus, a filter connected to the air suck apparatus to filter solid impurities, oil or moisture substances from the air, and an automated drain controller connected to the filter to store or discharge liquid.
Generally, the filtering capacity is decided by the size of the filter, such as 200 ml, 600 ml, 1200 ml, 2000 ml, 3000 ml, etc. During the filtering process, the air input and air output must be maintained within a certain level, otherwise, the filtering efficiency will be adversely affected, and the danger might occur if the pressure difference between the air input and output is overly large. Especially, the large size filter, the pressure difference between the air input and output must be well balanced.
A liquid filtering device also suffers from the same problems that are mentioned above as the air filtering device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.